Modern assembly techniques are used to fabricate automobiles and other vehicles. Moving assembly line technology requires that component sub-assemblies be quickly and accurately located into the vehicle.
Air conditioning sub-systems include several structures which are typically mounted on a firewall or other interior surface within the engine compartment. In some mounting applications a cylindrical structure such as a receiver/dryer needs to be retained or placed into an approximate position prior to final positioning and clamping. The present canister bracket addresses this problem and facilitates the trial assembly of components and facilitates adjustment and securing of structures such as a receiver/dryer.